


The Wild Sea

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	The Wild Sea

Waves taller than the mast rose before and behind, threatening to engulf the great ship that dared challenge the wrath of the sea. Hand tangled in a rope in an effort to secure himself on the deck of the wildly pitching vessel, he watched his crew work, barking an order now and then to keep the men calm in the face of the danger around them. It was difficult not to be afraid, when the likelihood was that any one of them could lose their footing, be knocked aside by one wall of water after another that broke across the bow and drenched them all, or blown over by the gale that relentlessly tossed them further and deeper into the hungry waves. But giving in to that fear kept a man from duty, and one man not at his post, not striving to defeat the storm and keep them afloat meant lower odds of the ship, the crew, surviving.

A gust ripped his dripping locks to one side, strong enough to defeat the water that weighed it down. He blinked the saltiness out of his eyes, wiped them on the back of his equally drenched hand, and growled.

He was not going to die here on the wild sea. The gods of the deep were not going to defeat Charles Vane.


End file.
